


Teenage Fever

by talesfromthesnogbox



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, F/M, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jim is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: Jim worries that Mike and Eleven might be moving a little too quickly for their age, so he does what every parent dreads, he sits Eleven down and talks.





	Teenage Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny bugged me for weeks so I had to let it out. Title comes from Drake's "Teenage Fever" I may or may not have had it on repeat for the past week. Anyways, lemmie know what you think!

_“I miss you already, over.”_

 

“I miss you too, Mike. I wish you didn’t have to go home. Over.”

 

Hopper rolled his eyes as he pulled his sheets up over his head. He didn’t _want_ to eavesdrop on his daughter’s conversations over the supercom with her… _boyfriend_ … but it was kind of hard not considering how small their cabin was. The walkie had been a gift from her friends to keep them all sane during the year she wasn’t allowed to integrate with society yet. She could talk to the boys, and later Max, then he started letting them come over to visit, slowly, sporadically. They could be a handful, those kids, but seeing his daughter’s eyes light up with joy at seeing her friends made the whole thing worth it.

 

Thankfully, that year was over.

 

Gone were the emotional breakdowns, telekinetic tantrums, the anger… well for now anyways. Though Hopper had never actually raised a fifteen-year-old girl, he knew that the worst could still be yet to come.

 

_“I know, El, but tomorrow’s the first day of summer vacation, we’ll have a whole two months to hang out with no school. Over.”_

_Summer_ , Hopper thought with a groan. Summer vacation always made his job harder, what with kids running around town with no responsibilities, no need to wake up early, go to school the next morning. He knew a lot of late nights at the station would be inevitable in the coming weeks.

 

El’s girlish giggle carried through the cabin. “I know; I can’t wait. We’re going down to the lake to swim tomorrow, right? Over.”

 

_“Yup! Don’t forget to bring sunscreen, you don’t want to get burnt. I’m sure Hopper has some around the cabin, if not, you can use some of mine. Over.”_

_Well at least the kid thinks about her safety_ , Hopper mused.

 

“I won’t forget. Joyce took me out and bought me a new bathing suit last week. She called it a bi… bi…”

 

_“Bikini?”_

“Yeah! That one!”

 

Hopper’s eyes flew open. _Joyce took her bikini shopping? I thought they went out for… underwear and stuff._ He was going to have to talk to Joyce about that one.

 

 _“Oh._ ” Mike’s voice cracked. If Hopper knew it wasn’t his daughter Mike was currently thinking about, he’d laugh. “ _I-I’m sure you look beautiful in it. Over.”_ He spluttered through the supercom. Hopper could tell he was whispering, trying to make sure nobody else in his house could hear their private conversation. _Unfortunately, El isn’t that considerate_ , he thought, rolling over.

 

“Joyce said it makes my butt look good. Over.” _Fucking Joyce_.

 

 _“O-oh, that’s… that’s good.”_ Mike laughed nervously. _“I guess I’ll have to see for myself. Over.”_

_That’s it._ Jim thought, her girly giggle masking the sound of him getting out of bed.

 

“Hey, kid, it’s past midnight. Time to tell the boyfriend goodnight, okay?”

 

El rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways. “Two more minutes?”

 

Jim sighed. “Halfway happy, two more minutes it is.”

 

She smiled and snuggled further into her blankets. “Night dad, love you.”

 

His heart melted. “Love you too kiddo, now get some sleep.” Jim crawled back into his sheets, satisfied with the quiet until he heard her talk again.

 

“Hey Mike, I’m going to bed, but can I ask you a question? Over.”

 

_“Sure, what’s up? Over.”_

“Tomorrow… can we kiss again like we did on the couch today?” Hopper’s heart stopped. He didn’t know what exactly she meant, or what _exactly_ they did on that couch (nor did he really want to know), but he knew whatever it was, he wasn’t ready for it. El, his little girl and all her childlike wonder, he wondered if she knew what she was doing and what it could lead to. He’d never talked to her about sex; he assumed Joyce did when she talked to her about all that monthly stuff, but he knew for damn sure that boy had it on his mind. He remembers being fifteen, sure, he didn’t actually sleep with anyone until he was sixteen, almost seventeen, but he’d dated girls and come close to it. Fifteen-year-old boys were monsters of raging hormones, and he didn’t want El to have anything to do with it. Not yet anyways.

 

_“Uh, um sure! Yeah, of course we can.”_

“Okay!” She said excitedly before yawning. “I’m going to sleep, goodnight Mike, I love you.”

 

Hopper groaned and threw a hand over his face. _So fucking dramatic… they’re nauseating._

 

_“I love you too, El. Over and out.”_

 

Jim heard El put the supercom down on her nightstand and nestle into her sheets. His head was reeling at what he’d just heard; should he keep his mouth shut about it or…

 

By the time morning came, Jim knew exactly what to do. He called Joyce.

 

“Jim, don’t be crazy, Mike and El aren’t having sex.”

 

“I… yeah Joyce, I realize that. But does she even really know what it is? Or the consequences? I’ve never really been in this position before.” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

 

“Relax, she knows what sex is, I took care of that for you.” _Bless that woman._ “El is fine, she’s a smart girl, Jim. She’s come to talk to me a few times about Mike—”

 

“Wait, why is she talking to you about him and not me? I’m her dad.”

 

Joyce sighed on the other end. “Because you’re her _dad_. And she probably doesn’t want you to get like _this_.”

 

She had a point. But Jim had to cut their conversation short as the subject in question stepped into the room, rubbing her eyes groggily.

 

“Joy, I’m gonna have to call you back.” He said, hanging the phone back up and taking a seat at the table. “Morning kiddo, how’d you sleep?”

 

“Good. Was that Joyce on the phone?”

 

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He gestured towards the chair, asking El to take a seat.

 

“Did you tell her you love her yet?”

 

Hop shot El a look which she only giggled at. “Stop… stop trying to take me off course here, I need to talk to you about something.” El nodded, taking in the solemn look on his face. “So, I heard your little conversation there last night with Mike.”

 

Her face fell a little. “O-oh.”

 

“Yeah. Joyce told me you’ve been talking to her about him.”

 

“She told me I could ask her if I had any questions about girl stuff and… body stuff. Are you mad at me?”

 

“No, no kid I’m not. That’s perfectly fine, Joyce is a woman and you’d probably feel more comfortable talking to a woman about this hormone stuff, I get it. But you can talk to me too, you know that right? If Mike wants you to do something you don’t want to, or if you have questions about stuff…”

 

“I know.”

 

Jim let out a breath of relief. “Okay good. And you know that you’re too young to be having sex, right?”

 

El rolled her eyes. “Dad…”

 

“Hey, I worry about you, you know that. I’m not gonna come after the kid with a shotgun, but I just want to make sure you understand what you’re doing with that boy and you’re doing it because _you_ want to, not because _he_ wants you to. Am I clear?”

 

She nodded, but Jim could tell that there was something more in her eyes. “Dad… last night Mike kissed me more, like they do on TV or when Max and Lucas make out at lunch because he wanted to try it… was that bad?”

 

 _Jim what the fuck did you get yourself into_. “Did you want him to stop?” She shook her head _no_. “Then it’s okay. The point is honey, it’s okay to… try new things, just make sure you understand and are okay with what you’re doing. And the second it’s not okay, you need to speak up. Am I clear?”

 

El smiled and nodded confidently.

 

“Good. So about this whole… couch situation.” Jim winced. “I know you guys are young and in love and all that, but maybe slow it down a bit, okay? You’ve got your whole life ahead of you to kiss boys, or girls if you feel that way. You’re young, and I don’t want you doing something you’ll regret because you got carried away. And I know at your age all you want to do is make out on the couch, trust me, I was your age once, but just… don’t move too fast, promise me that, okay?”

 

“Promise.” She told him with a smile.

 

Jim’s eyes lit up. El would always be his little girl, even if she wasn’t that little anymore, and if he was going off of her current expression, it looks as if his first somewhat adult conversation with her was a success.

 

But their family breakfast was interrupted by a knock at the door. El’s smile grew wide and she ran to the door to find the boyfriend in question standing behind it.

 

“Mike!” She squealed and threw her arms around him.

 

“Hey Angel.” Mike pecked her lips lightly before realizing the Chief was sitting at the table eyeing them carefully.

 

“Mr. Wheeler.” Jim nodded at Mike from his spot at the table.

 

“Ch-chief Hopper. Nice to see you.”

 

Jim raised his eyebrows. “El honey, why don’t you go get yourself ready so you and Mike can head down to meet your friends.”

 

“Okay, c’mon Mike.”

 

“No, no, not so fast. Mike stays here.” Mike’s face went red, but he took a seat in the chair El had been occupying earlier. “So, Mike. Excited for summer break?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, after exams I’m excited to just relax and let loose for a bit.”

 

Jim nodded in understanding. “But not too loose I hope.”

 

“N-no! No.”

 

Jim sighed. “Look Mike, I’m just gonna come out with it and be honest, okay. I heard your little conversation last night, she told me about the couch thing.” Mike blanched. “I’m not mad. Ellie’s my little girl, and I know you’re not children anymore, but you’re still young. Just enjoy being young for a bit, you hear me? You’ve got plenty of time to grow up and do that stuff. And I know… trust me, I know what it’s like being your age and having a girlfriend—”

 

“I’d never—”

 

“Just let me finish, okay?” Mike nodded. “I know what it’s like with all the raging hormones and all that. But just cool it a bit, okay? I’m…” Jim winced. “I’m _okay_ with the making out. I was your age once, and you’re gonna do it whether I like it or not. I want to trust you both enough to leave you guys here alone because I know she’ll want to see you when I’m not around. But you have to _promise_ me that it won’t go any further than that. At least not until you’re both a little bit older and more mature. And if I ever find out that you pressured her into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with… mark my words Wheeler.”

 

Mike frowned. He was actually being pretty _cool_ about all of it. It’s not that Hopper had been angry or hard on them about their blossoming romance, but he’d vocalized his worries about it more than once. This conversation, although awkward, Mike knew was… necessary if he wanted to continue to date El.

 

“Of course, Chief. I—I don’t think I’m ready yet… to go any further I mean. We, we haven’t talked about it or anything, but I’m just not.” _Why are you telling him this??_ Mike thought.

 

Jim looked pleasantly surprised. Mike had been known to omit information from adults, especially when it came to El, but he was a good kid, and he only did it when it was absolutely necessary. Hopper could tell by the expression on Mike’s face that it took a lot to admit that. Fifteen was a hard age, if it wasn’t raging hormones getting you into less than ideal situations, it was outside pressures, friends and peers stretching the truth of what they’d done; you were either a prude or a whore, there was no in between. “I appreciate the honesty kid. And look, I know I’m her dad, but you can always come talk to me if you need something, okay? Don’t feel obligated to keep it all bottled up, being a teenager sucks.”

 

Mike smiled and shook his hand. He respected the man more than he respected his own father, Hopper was a good dad, and without him, he wouldn’t have El.

 

“Oh, and about her,” Jim pointed towards El’s bedroom, “don’t let her pressure you either. She’s the most headstrong woman I’ve ever known, and she definitely knows she’s got us wrapped around her little finger. Stand your ground kid, she’s a handful.”

 

Mike laughed. “Oh, I know she is.”

 

The both of them looked to El’s door as she came bounding out, her bathing suit covered by a baggy sundress.

 

“C’mon Mike, time to go.” She said, tugging on his hand, shooting him a flirty look.

 

“Hey,” Hopper shouted after the two teens, halfway out the door, “remember what we talked about. An have fun!”

 

“Thanks Daddy!” El yelled, closing the door behind her.

 

 _They’ll be fine_.


End file.
